Good Morning Beautiful
by Katiedid
Summary: A Krillen and 18 songfic. 18 and Krillen on a typical day. Sweet warning.


Good Morning Beautiful  
  
  
  
18s eyes blinked open and she streached like a big cat. She had such a wonderful nights sleep last night. Spring was just starting and the sea air drafted in through the windowsmaking everything seem fresh. She rolled over and hugged her sleeping boyfriend- correction, fiance.  
Krillen turned to face her letting out a little yawn. "Good morning. Sleep well?" 18 smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
Good morning, beautiful.  
How was your night?  
  
  
18 kicked off the covers and put her feet on the floor. "I'm going to take a quick shower. How about you get brekfast ready?" She smoothed down her night gown and stood up.  
"Yeah." Krillen yawned. "Sure." He sat up and shook his head trying to wake up.  
  
  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side.  
When I open my eyes   
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day!  
  
  
When 18 came out of the shower she saw Krillen was gone and the bed was made. Something she doubted his friends knew was that he was a closet clean freak. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink baby tee to put on.   
She smiled softly as she made her way downstairs. The smell of french toast made her smile. She reached the bottem of the stairs and saw Krillen standing at the stove in a blue t-shirt and slacks. He also had on that silly 'Kiss the Cook' apron of Roshis.   
Good advice.  
Krillen turned down the heat and flipped the toast, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. 18 kissed him on the cheek again and rested her chin on his shoulder.   
"Is that raseberry sause?" she asked.  
"Mm-hm. Bought it freash yesterday." he said. He reached for her hand and felt her ring finger. "See you're wearing the ring."  
She backed up and sat at the table still facing him. "You'll have to cut off my hand to get this baby." 18 looked at the glittering one karot engagment ring. She had moved in to Kame house two years ago and only a year later they started dating. Then a week ago he walked in and suprised her with it. He said he loved her and needed her in his life. He also added if she wanted to wait they could. 18 was so shocked she nearly fainted for the first time in her life. Krillen, this sweet guy wanted her to be his wife in every sence of the word, even after all she did to his friends.  
  
  
I couldn't see the light.  
Didn't know day from night.  
I had no reason to care.  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn.  
'Cause I know you'll be there.  
  
  
She had instantly said yes and dragged him to bed to . . . celebrate. That was the happiest moment of her life and she had years more with him. 18 angled her head and stared at him. Sure, he wasn't the tallest of hansomest guy. But the way how he always tries his best to help and cheer her up she found irrisistable. He was one of those fabled types who help old ladies cross the street and carried groceries.   
  
  
Good morning beautiful  
How was your ngiht?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side.  
  
When I open my eyes   
And see your sweet face  
It a good morning beautiful day!  
  
  
Sometimes though, 18 smiled, he was sexiest most when he was training. She could squish him like a bug but he still attempted to show off. He was lean and compact instead of tall and over musculed. Strange enough, he made her feel safe.  
  
  
I never worry if it's raining outside.  
Cause in here with you, babe  
The sun always shines.  
  
  
Krillen walked over and set down two full plates of french toast with syrup and raseberry sause. He smiled. "Har iz ze bezt Franch toazt you 'ill ever tazte." he said in a terrible french accent. "Hon hon hon!"  
18 tried to glare at him but failed. He looked too silly! "Sit down." she said.   
He did and dug in. She ate half as much as he did and was carefull not to get anything on her ring. When they were done, she cleared the table and put the dishes in to soak. It was a rut they had fallen into. She does the dishes if he cooks. It was at that moment she realized how ready she was to really marry him. They had become so in sinc with each others moods, feeling and quirks these past few years that they practicaly knew what the other was thinking.   
18 turned he back to the sink and smiled at Krillen. She walked over and grabed his hands. "Let's go upstairs."  
"Huh?" he asked following her regardless. "Why? We just got up." She glared at him and he blushed. "Oh, that."  
18 smirked and they raced to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Okey so they didn't ALWAYS know one anothers thoughts but he more then made up for it.  
  
Good moring beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side.  
When I open my eyes   
And see you sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day.  
  
Yeah, its a beautiful day . . . Good morning beautiful . . . . It's a beautiful day . . . Good morning beautiful . . . . Good morning . . . . What a beautiful day . . . Good morning beautiful . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Oh, yeah I don't own the song or the series. Please review! 


End file.
